Complicated Affairs
by Lisha Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen has finally met his match. Bella is the picture of perfection; every boy wants her, but does she want them? He loves her, She doesn’t believe love is real. Can he change her mind or will the odds work against him and separate them forever.
1. First Impressions

_**A/N:**_The characters are all human and most are OOC, bella's description is a bit different I wrote her they way I wanted to see her. Sorry don't hate me 

_**Disclaimer: **_SM owns major character names and some character profiles

Bella's POV

Another school, sigh. "Belly, are you ready?" My big brother Josiah asked; "nope, but I guess I have no choice". "Oh buck up Belly Button, it'll be great. Plus you can leave on weekends and we can have big bro, lil sis surf sessions." I smiled widely, "Promise?" "Yeah, no worries" he said. We grabbed my 3 large suit cases and made our way to the administration office. As we walked there I couldn't help but notice almost every boy wink and whisper as I passed. I saw my brother tense up beside me, I couldn't help but giggle. He looked down at me as he arched his eye brow, "what are you giggling about?" "Your face" I ran away laughing as he chased after me. While looking backwards I bumped hard into a very muscular back and fell straight on my ass. Oh crap, a velvety voice said to me "God watch where you're going". I shot straight up on my feet as he turned around I noticed 2 girls had there arms securely around his waist. I rudely said "Jeez sorry you don't have to be such a……."I looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. I swear time seemed to stop in that very instant until my brother broke my trance "Bella are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at him smiling slightly "yeah I'm fine". "Come on the office is right there" he said. I turned away and we started walking. As we started getting away from Mr. Green eyes, he shouted in a smug voice "So sugar, what am I exactly?" I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the name he called me and said in a slightly annoyed "you're an ass". I heard him chuckle behind me, I murmured under my breath "fucking arrogant ass".

The office was like any other office very large, very intimidating, with immaculate leather chairs lining the wall, and fake plants right in the door way. "Jeez with how much we pay for tuition you would think they'd buy real plants". I slapped my brother playfully, "Josiah" I said in a hushed angry tone. "Oh you were thinking it too" was the response I got. "Well hello there dear's" we looked up at the cute old lady her desk was huge it looked like it was swallowing her whole she was very petite and her eyes gave her age away instantly. I gracefully walked over to the counter and flashed my breathtaking smile. "Hello," my eyes trailed down to her name plate on the desk"…Ms. Cope". She smiled brightly back at me "my name's Isabella Swan, I'm new here". "Oh yes welcome dear. Give me one second to pull up your paper work. Here you are this is your class schedule, your room information with the rules and map of the school. Oh and I see you need a parking pass. Here you are ooh you have Lot A parking, aren't we lucky" she winks at me I respond with a wink of my own my charm never seems to fail when it comes to adults it made me smile "very lucky". "Well I hope you have a wonderful time here dear". "I will thank you" we left the office and I exhaled a breath of relief that Mr. Green eyes left. Apparently my dorm is the second building to the right Bronte Hall. "This school is Massive". "You're telling me! You're not the one who'll get lost here just trying to find a place to pee here". We arrived in front of a beautiful brick building that I swear looked like it could've come straight out of the Victorian era. "Just breathe Bella" I mumbled to my self. The halls were slightly filled with uptight looking girls shamelessly gawking at my brother. He didn't take notice; I swear he's so oblivious sometimes with the effect he has on women.

"What room is it belly?...316?.... hmmm its right down there... 310,311,312,313…."well hello" a very nasally voice said while eyeing out my brother. He looked at her in a very unappealing way that I thought was quite fascinating. "Uh, Hey". We continued to walk, "are you new here? I would be glad to show you around" she stood in front of him popping out her chest like a typical $2.00 hooker. "He's not interested believe me" I said while scowling at her. "How about we let him talk hmm", she attempted to smile seductively and I swear it made me want to hurl. "He's a very big boy" she stated while she slid her finger from his chest to his naval, "I think he can tell me what's on his mind". Josiah just looked at her with evil eyes and leaned down to her. Through clenched teeth he told her "I'm not interested". She was instantly offended she's the type of girl that doesn't get turned down I assumed "ugh" she stormed off fiercely hitting my shoulder hard trying to push me into the wall while her lackeys followed dutifully behind her. "Cheerleaders!" We said simultaneously in agreement. Finally 316, I fumble with the keys my nerves taking over me "just breathe" I whisper.

I inched into the room my body filled with butterflies there was a couch a coffee table, and an entertainment set very normal. Then we went in to the bedroom and to my surprise the other half of the room was already done up in a very girly style. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and a very tiny pixie like girl skipped out startling me for a brief second. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan", she says with an unneeded amount of energy. I smile "please, call me Bella" "Or belly button, belly, bells". I nudged my brother hard in the ribs making him momentarily lose his breathe; my new roommate just stood there giggling. "Just Bella please, I wouldn't want to hurt you" Alice just laughed and shrugged it off. "So are you guys like a couple?" Josiah and I immediately burst into a fit of laughter. After we composed ourselves, we looked at her confused face. "I'm sorry; it just doesn't seem to get old when people ask us that. This is actually my brother Josiah." "Oh! Well Hiyah" she said while shaking his hand with a lot of excitement, I think I'm going to like her. "Well this is your half of the room... do you need help unpacking?" she asked. "Sure, if you don't mind." "Oh believe me, I don't. I love going through peoples wardrobes." "Well I guess I'll be off then belly" I turned around to stare at my brother and started to pout my trademark pout. He whined, of course, "belly come on don't do that" he exclaimed. "But I'll miss you" I said while still pouting. He pulled me in to a hug while I tried to fight back the tears, he talked into my hair "no worries. Weekends remember?...though I'm sure you'll forget about me with Alice here, she'll probably tire you out just talking to you" he winks at her. Alice giggled on her bed "he's totally right, I would tire you out. Don't worry, I know we'll be the best of friends". I smiled brightly at her while in the arms of my brother and choked out "okay." she pulls my arm and links it together in an instant I knew we'd be the best of friends "Good! See you later bells. Call me if you need anything okay?" "Yeah, yeah I will... bye Josi". He kissed my forehead and he was off.

Alice released me from her strong hold and claps "yay girl time... shall we?" I smiled and nodded to her in agreement. 3 hours later we were finally done. If it weren't for the random out burst of dancing every time a Britney spears song came on, we would have been done sooner. We both dropped to our beds... "God who knew unpacking could be so tiresome" I said. "Are you hungry?" she asked "I'm starved. Where is there to eat around here?" "All the food is located in the quad. I'll call Rosalie and we can go" she said. "I'm just gonna change", I grabbed a pair of cute jean shorts and a checkered print teal and black shirt to pull over my white tank top. As I stepped out I noticed a new girl sitting on my bed, she was drop dead gorgeous Wavy blonde hair with baby blue eyes and curves in all the right places. If I were a lesbian, I'd totally date her I said to myself and chuckled slightly. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." I shook her hand "I'm Bella". "Has Alice annoyed the hell out of you yet?" I laughed she had an evil grin on her face I knew she was waiting for Alice's reaction I joked and said "just a little, but I'm glad you're here to save me." "I heard that! You're both so rude!" Alice exclaimed as her face scrunched up in the funniest way. We burst into laughter again as she turned on her heels and stormed off. We both walked after her still slightly laughing; she walked surprisingly fast. We caught up to her right at the elevator "We're sorry Alice", Rosalie said. "Yeah Alice, I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry..." I pouted to her and she giggled "it's alright guys. Come on, I'm starved! Let's go, the boys are getting the food." "Who are the boys?" I asked, slightly confused. "Oh their our boyfriends" Rosalie said. "Oh cool, so I'm assuming you guys play a sport if you're here 2 weeks early?" "Yup! Alice plays volley ball; she's a setter. I play soccer; left wing back." "Damn I'm kinda scared of you now Rose, a defender." She sighed, "I like letting out all my aggression on the field." "Well I play"... Alice cut me off mid sentence "ooh wait, wait let us guess" she clasps her hands and starts bouncing in place I shrugged my shoulder while Alice circled around me; It seemed as if she was dancing. "God Alice, just guess already" Rosalie said in a very annoyed voice "Okay, god! point guard, Basketball." I was shocked everyone usually assumed I was a cheerleader because of my height and looks I was always offended by that comment "How the hell did you guess that?" I exclaimed in a stunned voice.

"It's a gift" she said as she tapped her forehead with a smug smile on her face. "Our brothers are on the boy's team. In fact Edward, Alice's brother, is the captain." She had a sneer look on her face. "My boyfriend who's rose's brother, Jasper, is point guard." "Oh fun, maybe we can practice together... if that's okay with you Alice?" I fidgeted with my hands while looking down. Girls never like it when I hang out with there boyfriend... I hope she doesn't get mad. To my surprise she said "it's cool" and a small smile formed on my face. "I think you should ask him first, but jasper's a sweet heart he won't mind." We finally made it to the quad; it was massive. It was door after door of delicious smelling food. It was only half full, but I know when school starts this place will be packed. We walked over to a table in the middle of the court where a massive scary looking guy was holding a blonde hair boy in a choke hold and I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie loudly cleared her throat and got their attention "Rosie baby long time no see" the scary one said. "I saw you a half hour ago"... "ahh but it feels like an eternity" he said sweetly. She smiled widely as he mimicked her with a goofy grin. I couldn't help but giggle and that caught their attention. I was standing slightly behind Rosalie and Alice. "What's so funny Missy?" He said with a slightly amused face. "Um, nothing" I stuttered, "it was just cute what you said but then you smiled and it kinda ruined the gesture, don't you think?" Everyone but the big guy laughed; I got scared. "Sorry I usually say what's on my mind... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings its sort of a curse of mine having a big mouth" I smiled weakly. I looked down at my feet feeling really terrible. The blonde boy spoke up "oh come on Em, that was funny" He chuckled and agreed. "I guess it was, I like you, what's your name?" Before I could speak Alice chimed in, I didn't even noticed they had taken a seat while I was stupidly standing there looking like an idiot. "This is Bella Swan my new roommate." "Bella sit. I'm Emmett" I shook his massive hands, "and I'm Jasper." said the blonde. "Nice to meet you guys. So you're the point guard then? You should definitely practice with me." "You play basketball?" he looked at me skeptically while cocking his head to the side. "I really don't know why everyone reacts that way when I say that." "Well you're just kind of tiny." he explained. "Yeah, but I'm good... and my height is my advantage, plus I had an amazing coach." "Everyone always doubts me, I just love proving them wrong" I said, smiling slyly. "Alright I won't doubt you. I'll practice with you" he said with a smile. "Thanks" I said full of excitement.

"Okay enough chit chat everyone, dig in." There were massive amounts of food on the table from Mexican to burgers and Italian. Not one trace of veggies. I started looking around for something else to eat." Bella is something wrong? I thought you were hungry" Alice asked curiously. "I am, but I'm a vegetarian." Oh, I'm so sorry" Emmett said with a mouth full of food. I smiled "it's fine, I'll just go buy me a salad. I'll be right back." I stood up and walked straight over to chic- filet to get a Caesar salad. "One Caesar salad and a bottle of water please" I said to the slightly pimpled faced boy starting at me in awe. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it and quickly apologized. He handed me my food and just smiled "Um how much is it?" I asked warily. "Oh just take it" he said. "Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble." "Its fine" he said, still staring at me in awe. "well um, okay thanks" I smiled and walked away with a confused look on my face. While walking back I spotted Mr. Green eyes, surrounded by a group of giggling clones... most likely cheerleaders. All I could think was God he is gorgeous. Our eyes met and he had a crooked grin plastered on his face. I quickly looked away when the blonde looked at me with the most evil eyes I'd ever seen. I plopped down at the table; half the food was already gone. "Is that all your going to eat?" "Yeah" I replied with a shoulder shrug. "Do you think your fat or something?" Jasper asked. "No, I just don't like eating a poor innocent cow."

"So tell us about yourself" Rose said. "Hmm I'm a Leo. I love long walks on the beach and moonlit strolls..." before I could finish, a roll came flying at my face and I caught it while trying to suppress my laughter. "Okay I was only kidding. I moved here from New York." "Omg we're from New York too!" Alice said. "Really?!" I said overly excited "that's cool." "I've lived all around the world but I love New York the most. My fathers a naval commander. My parents divorced when I was 12 because my mom hated moving around so much. She's a very successful Neurosurgeon. I rarely get to see her so I moved out here to be closer to my brother Josiah and the rest of my family. "We can hangout during Christmas and shop together" Rose said "I'd love that" I replied coolly. We continued to eat.

I was listening to Emmett's hilarious story about Alice's crazy shopping horrors when all of a sudden I felt a very unwanted hand run along my back and an average looking weasel of a boy with blond spiky hair and dull blues eyes looked at me up and down like I was a piece of meat. "What do you want?" my friends said in unison. "I just wanted to properly welcome our gorgeous new student." He inched toward me and whispered in my ear "I'm betting you're a cheerleader?" I shivered in disgust. "I'm Mike, captain of the baseball team." I took a swig of my water and said "my names Bella." He took that as an invitation to touch my hair. I turned sharply towards him and through gritted teeth I said "don't touch me." "Oh you know you liked it" he said with an awful unappealing smirk... my friends just stared at him in pure hatred Emmett said in a low menacing voice "Don't touch her mike" he just rolled his eyes. He put his hand on my thigh Emmett stood up instantly knocking over his chair all the students looked at us. I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist so fast that he fell to his knees on the floor in pain. He let out a girly whimper "I said don't touch me, touch me again and I'll break your hand." I let go and he ran away quickly. I looked up and everyone was staring at me... seconds passed and Emmett's booming voice filled the quad "shows over, go back to eating" he said. I whispered "thanks." "That was amazing Bella, I swear I think he's back in his room crying" Rosalie said with an amused look on her face. We all laughed "Sorry guys I don't have patience for idiots." "Don't apologize, he deserved it."

"That was Mike Newton. He's the most annoying guy here. He thinks he's god's gift to women." "Please more like a curse" rose said. "Are we done guys? We've got practice bright and early tomorrow. We should head back to the dorms" Jasper said. We all agreed and headed out to our dorms. Em and Jazz had the building next to ours, Austen Hall. I secretly wished that was my dorm, not for the fact that boys were there but because it was named after Jane Austen. She is my favorite Author. Out of nowhere, I heard a velvety voice say "guys wait up." We all turned around "what's up Eddie boy?" Emmett said. "Where are you guys headed?" he asked Em. "To the dorms, got practice bright and early you know ...unlike some captains." Mr. Green eyes looked at me and said "well, if it isn't the klutz..." I looked at him with angry eyes and sarcastically said "well if it isn't the ass himself." He looked a bit offended, but then he smiled with the most adorable crooked smile and I just wanted to kiss him right there. "No Bella get a hold of yourself" my mind said "he's just another James, a worthless player." I walked off quickly to my dorm. He followed me at my pace, walking backwards so he could see my face and stopped suddenly in front of me and said "okay, I know we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. I'm Edward Cullen," he held out his hand. I debated whether or not I should shake it. After a few seconds, I shook his hand. I felt this sudden shock as our hands touched and we both pulled our hands away. I replied "I'm Bella Swan..." and continued to walk."Well that's a pretty name" he said, "thanks" "So can we be friends then" he said after winking at me. "Sure" I said and walked into my building pretty much sprinting to my room.

I went straight for the shower and let the hot water relax me. I had a fight inside my head with myself and I was loosing, why do I always have to attract the idiots and players? For once I want one decent boy, that's all I ask. Is that so much to ask for? All I know is I will steer clear of Edward Cullen... he'll be the death of me. I swear I will not let anyone break my heart again. As my fight ended I quickly got dressed and walked out to a very confused looking pixie. "What's going on with you and my brother?" she said with her head cocked slightly to the side with a small smile on her lips. I looked at her with shocked eyes... could she read my mind or something? I confidently said "nothing is going on." "Then why were you starring at him like you wanted to murder him?" I sighed "I just have a bad temper, I literally bumped into him and he said some rude words. I called him an ass, end of story." "Huh, what did he say when you walked away earlier?" "He just said he was sorry for what he did and asked to start over and if we could be friends." Her eyes were wide in shock, starring at me. I kind of got scarred and thought she was going to have a crazy person moment. In a shocked voice, with her hand over her heart, she said "my brother, the god to all brainless women, Mr. hot shot basketball stud, said sorry?" "Uh, yeah" I shrugged while pulling the covers on my bed back. "He never says sorry! Ever!" All of a sudden she started jumping up and down "oh my god he likes you!" she screamed. I had to cover my ears; I swear I think I went deaf for a second. "He doesn't like me Alice. Maybe he just grew a heart." "Oh no, he likes you! Oh how wonderful! We'll be sister in- laws and best friends" she started talking to herself it was so fast that I gave up trying to understand her. "Alice I'm not marrying or dating your brother, got it?" I whisper screamed at her. She stopped talking and stared at me as if she knew something I didn't. "Whatever you say darling." She walked off to the shower and I drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	2. New Beginnings

_**A/N:**_ The _Italicized _part of this chapter is Bella's ringtone.

_**Disclaimer: **_ SM owns major character names and some character profiles

Bella POV

6am, 2 hours till the gym doors open, 4 hours until tryouts... damn these stupid butterflies. I couldn't help but think of all the horrible things that could happen. What if I sucked compared to all the other girls? What if they hated me if I were better than them?..."Think positive Bella", I told myself. I pushed all the negative thoughts out of my head and decided to get ready. I put my black basketball shorts that hung 2 inches above my knee, with a white tank top and my black Nike shoes. I got ready as slow as possible to pass the time. I brushed my hair over and over. My hair was getting long, already at my waist "I desperately need a hair cut" I thought. My hair and my eyes were my favorite features. I had thick straight black hair that had a layered style to it and my eyes were as blue as the deepest part of the ocean. I looked exactly like my mother except she was 5'10" while I was a measly 5'2"; I took after my grandma, I didn't complain.

I was sitting on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling trying to reassure myself that I was ready, I mean I should be given my own brother, the best coach possible, was my coach. He plays point guard for the UCLA Bruins. He is amazing...call me bias, but there is no one that could play as good as my brother. He is so elegant when he plays...In fact he was the reason I wanted to be a ballerina when I was little; I wanted to be as graceful as him. I gave up that dream after constantly moving to a new place almost every year, basketball was the only constant thing in my life other than my family. Last year was the worst year of my life. My brother left for college and he moved all the way across the country to Cali. I always felt so alone; I had 2 good friends...I wouldn't call them my best friends, but they filled the empty hole. I dated a boy James, ugh, how I loathe the scum bag. He was so cute with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was so sweet when we started going out, then things slowly changed. But those memories will stay locked away forever, I hope.

I checked my phone for the time, "6:45... hmm, that's a 15 minute walk to the quad then an hour to kill." I pulled on the UCLA sweatshirt Josiah got me, grabbed my I-pod, threw a face towel and 2 water bottles, my phone and a granola bar in my bag then wrote Alice a quick note and walked out. The halls had that quiet eerie silence to them, so I turned the volume on high to drown out the silence. I blasted "Admit it!" By Say Anything; they always knew how to lift my spirits with their witty sexual banter. I noticed some guys walking towards the quad and I figured they were football players given their huge muscular bodies. I spotted a place with fruits and muffins; I quickly walked over and made me a full plate of strawberries, bananas, watermelon and grapes, with a poppy seed muffin and a bottle of water. I walked up to pay and a cute old lady smiled at me warmly. "Good morning sweetie" she said, I smiled and politely said "hello". "It's nice to see someone still eats there fruits these days." I laughed and said "I can't resist them, they're my weakness." "It'll be $6.75, dear" I handed her my money and walked to find an empty table.

As I was about to sit down, I heard a familiar loud voice say "BELLA!" It nearly scared the shit out of me. I turned around and saw Emmett with a big goofy smile sitting with another boy. He was cute but average looking, with tanned skin, long brown hair and dark brown eyes. I walked over and sat across from them. "Hey Em, why are you up so early?" "Football practice starts at 8" "oh that sucks..." he shrugged "Not really. When we finish our practice, everyone else starts theirs so we can lounge around most of the day. That's how I like it" he explained while smiling widely. The cute guy hit him in the ribs then realization dawned on Emmett's face. "Oh shit, sorry Jake...Bella this is Jake," We shook hands and said "nice to meet you." "So Jake, what's your sport here?" He looked up at me, surprised that I spoke to him. He started to stutter as I ate my fruit plate. "Uh...yeah, line backer …I mean I play football." "Cool" I said, "what do you play" he asked. Finally getting a more confident voice, I saw Emmett smirk, but he continued to stuff his face with his breakfast burrito. "Point Guard, basketball" I answered, and before he could give me the normal shocked reaction, I claimed "I know...I'm a midget and I'm playing basketball, I get it." Emmett just laughed and we all started laughing. "I'm gonna guess you get the same reaction every time?" he said, "oh yes and it gets annoying." We finished eating in less than half an hour and we all headed out together since the gym was near the football field. I learned that Jacob was from Forks Washington, he liked fixing up cars, surfing, and he had a girlfriend, Leah back home. I was glad about that it was one less guy to flirt with me.

We parted ways; I headed to the gym and saw the janitor unlock the doors. I pretty much skipped my way to the gym; I was so excited. I knew once my feet touched the court, all my insecurities would vanish. The gym was enormous, I never felt so small in my entire life. There were two regulation sized courts and 2 carts full of balls placed in the middle of the courts. I decided to take a couple laps around the gym; my body has been so tense with nerves but after 15 minutes, I felt my body relax. I did a couple of stretches and I felt ready. I suck at lay-ups so I decided to practice that first. After what felt like 50 tries, I slowly started to get the hang of it. I decide free throws were next so I moved the cart of balls next to me and started shooting. I made 16 out of 18 shots; Josi would be proud. My arms were burning like hell so I collected all the balls and walked over to my bag for a much needed water break. I checked the time and it was already 9:00am... "damn time flies." I took my sweatshirt off and laid on the cold concrete floor, wiping my face with my towel. I needed to rest before the coach got here and tortured me with conditionings and drills. I heard a whistle blow and I shot up quickly to see a middle aged woman with dirty blonde boy cut hair and blue eyes, walking towards me. I was thinking maybe this is the coach so I put all my stuff in my bag as she approached.

"Good Morning, I'm Coach Conner" she said as she reached out to shake my hand. "Bella Swan." "The new transfer right?" "Yeah, I'm sorry about being here early...I was a bit antsy and couldn't sleep so I decided to release my tension. She smiled, "its fine, Swan. I wish I had more eager players like you. You're trying out right?" "Of course" I blurted out. "Good."

I've been watching you for the past half hour and I like what I see so far; I smiled. She walked away saying she had to take care of something's so I just messed around on the court. Soon enough I heard the sounds of footsteps and loud voices. I put the ball back and walked over to my bag, wiped away the sweat and had a seat on the bleachers. Boys and girls walked in and started gathering on the bleachers. Some girls were rolling their eyes at me; boys were whispering "damn, she's hot." This shit never gets old.

I was in a daze, blocking out all my haters and admirers when all of a sudden I felt an annoying hand touching my shoulder. I looked up and saw a wide eyed eager boy. "Hey your Isabella right?" "Call me Bella, please." I replied. "I'm Tyler, it's nice to finally have a pretty girl at this school" I replied in a bored tone " mmm." "Okay gorgeous, do you mind if I sit by you?" I looked away and rolled my eyes, "whatever, it's a free country." "So...we should go out on a date this Saturday. There's this new steakhouse I've been dying to try out." "Uh yeah, I don't think so. Thanks though..." I tried to sound polite. A few girls were laughing and I chose to ignore them. "Are you sure? It's really an honor for any girl to be seen with me. This should be a privilege for you." He turned to me only to be met with my slightly annoyed face. "I'm sure man." He stomped away slightly peeved and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "That was so funny", a shy looking girl said, "Thanks, he was kinda annoying." "I'm Angela Weber." "I'm Bella Swan." "Are you nervous about tryouts today?" she asked. "Extremely nervous. I've never played on a real team before." "Don't worry about it. I overheard coach Conner telling the boy's coach about you...saying we might have a chance this season because of you." I chuckled, "I'm sure she was over exaggerating..." "Or maybe you're just too humble to admit you are that good." she said with a sweet smile. Angela was tall; maybe 5'10". She comes from a family of players so I think we'd get along just fine.

I thankfully survived the two weeks of torturous practices. We had only 12 girls tryout and only about 7 of them were actually moderately good. It was Saturday and the school was filling up fast with more students. Those stupid butterflies in my stomach kept bugging me. We didn't have practice today, thank god; Josiah would be here in an hour to get me as I desperately needed time to relax. "Hey there Spaz." I chuckled "Hey pixie." "So what are you doing today" she asked. "I'm going to the beach with my brother for our surf session." "Oh how fun! I haven't been to the beach in so long." "Do you guys want to come with us? my brothers got a big truck; we can all fit." "Yes! That would be absolutely fabulous. I'll call the gang." "Okay, this is gonna be fun." A few minutes later we were all crowded in my dorm room when my phone rang and "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce played :

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body."_

"Josi! Where are you?" "I'm outside your building. Get down here fast! That blonde chick is fricken giving me the creeps." I laughed into the phone hysterically clutching my sides.

"Belly bean" he whined, "get down here now or I'm leaving you here." "Okay, okay. we'll be there in a sec." "What was that all about?" Alice asked. "My brother is being harassed by the dim witted blonde girl we met here on the first day. Come on guys, I need to rescue him." We all rushed down stairs and I saw through the glass door a very trashy looking girl pushing her chest against my brother. Anger ran through me just then and I rushed out and yelled "get your skanky hands off of him." "Please, he wants this. No boy can resist these babies." she said as she lifted her over exposed boobs in the air. "If you didn't get the hint the first time you met him, let me refresh your memory. He's NOT fucking interested you. Got it? Like anyone could be interested in a whore like you". "Takes one to know one" she replied harshly, "you'll regret this you know. I'm Lauren Mallory and I will make your life a living hell!" "Ooh I'm scared" I shook in mock fright as she stomped away in defeat. Josiah smiled with relief and picked me up in a massive hug. "Belly bean you need to stop being so mean." he said as he looked me in the eyes with his brotherly look of concern. "She was rude first...she deserved it." Just then, Jasper cleared his throat to get our attention. "Oh silly me." Josiah put me back on the ground and Jasper stepped out first with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"You're Josiah Ching. THE Josiah Ching." exclaimed Jasper as he shook my brothers hand with fierce excitement. "I'm Jasper Hale. I never miss any of your games. You're an amazing player! The first freshmen at UCLA to play starting point guard with an average of 35.1 points and 15.1 rebounds per game. Last year's MVP at the NCAA championship games, a shoe in for captain this year. You could go straight to playin pro if you wanted to. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm shaking your hand." We all started laughing as Jazz still stared at my brother in awe. Alice danced gracefully over to Jazz, "Jazzy let go of Josi's hand" she giggled. Josiah smiled back at her kindly "hey little pixie. You taking good care of belly bean?" she giggled as I hit him in the ribs. "Yes of course I am. We love her." "Care to introduce the rest of us belly bean?" Emmett cooed; Josiah laughed and I glared at him evilly. "Stop making fun of the girl! Hi, I'm Rose and that doof is my boyfriend Emmett." They shook hands "and this flustered boy in front of you is Jasper." "Nice to meet you guys. Wait, you guys are siblings?" jasper said. "Mmmhmm. We have the same parents. He has my mom's last name and I took my dad's." "You don't look anything alike." "Well I look a lot like my mom and he's a spitting image of our dad." "Let's go guys. I wanna learn how to surf" Emmett said, acting like a whiny 5 year old boy.

We continued to walk towards the parking lot while Jasper grilled my brother with insane questions. I personally thought it was funny, Josi didn't seem to mind. I just loved being near my brother; He piggy backed me all the way to the car as I got evil glares from boys and girls. My eye caught the green eyed god's eyes. He looked pissed when he saw me and my brother and I knew what he thought...but why should I bother telling him the truth it's none of his business? We drove out to the beach and the sets were amazing. I rushed out to the water with my short board; The rest of the guys joined me while the girls tanned. Emmett tried standing up, but watching the fear on his face was the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time. We had fun. I taught jazz to surf; He was a pretty quick learner. We spent hours surfing, swimming, playing football and grabbed lunch at the shrimp shack. I got stared at a lot when I walked around in my navy blue string bikini. My brother just scared everyone away. It was funny to watch Em and Jazz do the same to all the guys checking out their girls; they loved the attention while I despised it. It was getting late and Josiah had an early practice the next morning, so we headed back to the Academy. We were all beat when we got back to our dorms. I showered and relaxed and thought back on the day. My family and friends got along perfectly and I was really starting to feel happier here; I loved it. I finally had best friends. "Goodnight, Belly bean" Alice giggled. I flew a pillow at her and said "Night Pixie."


	3. And the Pendulum Swings

_**A/N:**_ The _Italicized _part of this chapter is Edward's conscious speaking to him

_**Disclaimer:**_ SM owns major character names and some character profiles

Edwards POV

There was a nice breeze outside so my buddies and I decided to toss a football around. "So Cap, when are you gonna do and ditch the swan girl so the rest of us get a shot?" Jeremy asked with an evil smirk on his face as he passed me the ball. "Shut up idiot. I'm not a man whore" …though I couldn't say that with a straight face. "Sure, says the guy who's got every girl following him around like a sick puppy". "Jeremy shut up. The swan girl seems cool. I saw what she did to Newton yesterday in the quad, I so would not wanna fuck with her" Jason said with a scared look on his face. I laughed "that was pretty sick huh… I like a strong crazy girl" I had a small smile on my face as I thought about her. They looked at me with a confused expression after glancing at each other. "Cap, you okay? You feeling sick? Since when do you say you like a girl?" Jeremy asked in a shocked voice. "I don't like her, she just seems different is all" I said in a defensive voice. "Awww our little eddie's growing up" they both said while they wiped fake tears away and put their hands over their mouth. I flew the ball straight into Jeremy's family jewels and we broke out into a fit of laughter. Jeremy clutched his manhood and said "so you like her that much huh?" slightly out of breath. "Shut it Jerm." "Okay okay children, stop the fighting" Jason said while standing between us; hands in the air in surrender. I helped Jeremy up, "hey Cap, look it's your girl" he said and pointed towards her direction. She was with my family and the Hales; I was surprised they warmed up to her as they were the toughest group to hang with.

Then I noticed her on the back of some Jock looking guy. I'm not gay or anything, but he was good looking, though I'm hotter of course. Then I remembered that was the same guy she was with the first day she got here. How could I have been so stupid to think a gorgeous girl like her would be single? I let out a sigh of defeat. "Guys I'm going back to my room, see you later" I walked away with a hurt look on my face, facing the ground. "Oh Cap, come on…don't be all pissy. She's not that hot" screamed Jeremy. I walked away and paid them no attention. "Not that hot! are you serious? She's probably the hottest girl here and she's a jock! She's fricken perfect!" Jason put his hand on his heart and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want him to be pissy. I swear sometimes he acts like a chick".

I need to know who that douche is, he doesn't deserve such a beautiful creature as Bella. I felt a stab of jealousy go through me. Even her name is beautiful…Bella…hmm. I let out a sigh. What the fuck? What the hell is this girl doing to me? Since when do I care? You are Edward Fucking Cullen! you can get any girl you want here. Don't get all mushy on me Cullen! I'll kick my own ass for god's sake. Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find a scantily clad Jessica Stanley standing in front of my door. I grabbed her hand and started to kiss her fiercely in my dorm room. After fifteen minutes of making out, I felt nothing…no satisfaction…nothing. "Wow" she breathed "that was amazing." I shrugged. She was a good kisser, don't get me wrong, but something just didn't feel right. She tried to smile seductively at me just then and I knew something was wrong with me. I could've taken her right then and there but I didn't what to! What the fuck is wrong with me. I opened the door and shoved her out. "Call me later Eddie" she yelled through the door. I fuckin hate that name. I need a distraction, because Jessica wasn't doing anything for me. I needed a drive so I headed out to my baby; my new Volvo…the only real love of my life. As I approached my baby, I noticed a new Lexus SUV right next to my car; it was a beauty. "I wonder who the lucky owner is." Oh well, I'll find out another day. The sun was setting in another hour and all I wanted was to escape this place for a little while. I let my car fill with the familiar sounds of Debussy as I ventured off into my escape from reality.

30 minutes later I sat at the edge of the cliff of first beach. Rarely anyone came here; it was my own secret hide away. There was a gentle breeze and the fragrance of the wild flowers filled my nose; there was nothing that smelt any better. My body immediately relaxed. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon and I thought to myself "there is nothing more beautiful than the sunset." Just then, I started having this internal debate with myself:

"_Bella's more beautiful I think."_

"_Who said that?"_

"_You said that idiot."_

"_What? I'm confused."_

"_Eddie, Eddie it's your conscience speaking."_

"_Oh okay. What do you want? And what's the whole Bella deal? I came here to forget."_

"_Who could forget about her? She's quite a catch. Don't screw it up!"_

_"I won't because I'm not going to do anything about it; I'm content with my life. I am the envy of the male population. I prefer that."_

"_Who needs envy when you can have love? It's the most splendid thing, or so I've heard."_

_"Love? I don't love her! I lust after her, that I won't deny, but love no…no it can't be."_

"_Whatever you say. I see your stubbornness will never fade. I'm so disappointed."_

Am I seriously talking to myself? God I'm going crazy. What the hell did I do so wrong to deserve this annoying inner monologue of torture? Uh never mind, I would rather not hear that list of mistakes. I let out a loud sigh of annoyance and laid down on the soft grass, watching as the stars slowly popped out of nowhere like some kind of magic. Hmm…the first star…maybe a wish wouldn't hurt. "Start light star bright the first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight"…I thought for a second and said "screw this Jeremy's right. I'm turning in to a chick." If wishes were real, I'd wish for Bella to be single…but that isn't happening. I let out an annoying growl while sitting up, shaking all these thoughts out of my head. Night fall was approaching so I drove back to the campus, still slightly annoyed with the hold this girl had on me. She even ruined my sanctuary with these pestering thoughts I couldn't help. I hate her even though none of this was really her fault.

It was already 7:00 so I went to the quad for some much needed food. I noticed my brother and Jazz without the girls, which was odd. I strolled over and took a seat, "Eddie boy long time no see little bro" Emmett's loud voice boomed. "What do we owe the honor of your presence dear captain?" Jazz said in a bad English accent. They both chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I swear Emmett was rubbing off on him a little too much. I shrugged and said "what? I can't eat with my friends? Wasn't aware that was a crime." I had a somewhat serious face. "Oh eddie calm down" Emmett said in a childlike voice. "Anyway"… I changed the subject away from my horrid nickname that my brother insisted on calling me "so what did you guys do today? I haven't seen you since last night." Jazz spoke up; he had the biggest smile on his face and in a slightly mellow voice he said "Oh nothing. We just went to the beach and learned to surf." I couldn't help but laugh; I didn't see them as the surfing type. "Oh please…you guys surfed? Who was patient enough to teach you?" "If you must know, Bella Swan taught me" my smile immediately left my face and I thought of him having the pleasure of being near her for an entire day…with her in a bikini. I hated jasper more than anyone in the entire world right at that second. "Yo Ed!" I got knocked out of my small spazz like state, "you okay man? You lookin a little pale?" Em said. "Yeah I'm fine" I swallowed the food in my mouth with a big gulp. Jazz continued on "anyway, she's a pretty good teacher. She offered to teach me so that she wouldn't feel bad for taking up my time when I practice basketball with her." Great! He fucking gets to practice with her too…ugh.

"Yeah I'm a pretty wicked surfer too!" Emmett said smugly while leaning back in his seat rubbing his hand up and down his belly. Jasper busted out laughing. After a few seconds, he caught his breath and was confronted with a slightly pissed off Emmett. "Dude you barely stood up when Josiah helped you" he explained. "Shut up! I could've been great if the damn waves didn't knock me down" Emmett countered with a very Alice-like pout on his face. I couldn't help but laugh with jasper when he said that. Then I realized Jazz said a name I didn't recognize; Josiah that must be Bella's boyfriend. Great…they all loved him. This was the cherry on top of my shitty day. "Oh yeah Jazz you think that's funny? What about your little man crush on Josiah hmm?" jasper suddenly shut up and his face was emotionless as he glared at Emmett. "Who's Josiah?" I asked, with a bored look on my face; on the inside though, I was fuming mad. "Dude you know who Josiah is." I looked at him confused while I tilted my head to the side and with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, aside from being Jaspers man crush," jasper punched him hard in his arm, but Emmett just chuckled and continued on. "Anyway like I was saying he's also Bella's…" I shouted out "Boyfriend" before he could finish the sentence. Jasper looked at me with a disgusted face "oh gross man, no way! That's her brother". I let out a breath of relief when he said that and took a much needed bite of my burger. "Dude, he's fricken Josiah Ching" he screamed out in an excited tone. My eyes grew wide and all I could think was HOLY SHIT! "No FUCKING way" I said out loud looking at Jasper with wide eyes and a mouth full of food. "Dude I had the same reaction", "Ooh…does eddie have a man crush too?" Emmett laughed. At the same time, jasper and I shouted "SHUT UP" "…touchy touchy girls".

I was kinda shocked; my wish fricken came true and that was I could think about. I was happy that Bella wasn't taken, but I found myself jealous of her; she has a brother that was ranked the top 5 player in the NCAA. This girl had one surprise after another about her and I definitely need to get to know her better. I'm not saying I'm falling for her or anything, but I am intrigued. We all walked back to the dorms together and Jasper just wouldn't shut up about Josiah; he was like a fricken kid on Christmas morning. I was starting to wonder if he did have a man crush on Josiah, but then I pushed that thought out of my mind; I don't need to think about that right now. Soon enough I found myself drifting off to sleep and for the first time in a long time, I genuinely felt happy before I went to bed. I swear I need to get my emotions in check so the guys don't rag on me even more than necessary. The last thought in my head before my dreams consumed me was Bella in a bikini…ah, what a lovely sight.

The next morning, I woke up with a spring in my step; I felt like talking to Bella. She was on my mind all night but I didn't mind it one bit. In fact, I felt like skipping to her dorm room. It was 8:00 in the morning, so I hoped she was up. If she wasn't, I knew Alice would be, so I'd just wait around. I knocked loudly and to my surprise Bella answered the door. She had a royal blue strapless dress on, black ankle boots and a grey sweater in hand. I just stared at her; she looked lovely. She cleared her throat to get my attention. "Good Morning Edward" I smiled; I loved hearing my name on her lips. "Hi" I said shyly with my hands in my pocket and my signature crooked grin on my face. She called out "Hey Alice, Edward's here to see you." I looked at her confused as she stepped away to let me in. "Actually I'm here to see you" and at the same time her and Alice said "why?" , with a confused looked on their face. "I was just wondering if you'd like to get breakfast with me" I said with this adoring smile on my face. Alice had a knowing look on her face but I just ignored her. She didn't respond so I think she was in shock. "Well?" I asked, dreading that I even asked in the first place. "Um actually, Edward, I'm headed off to church. I'm sorry, maybe another time." She had an apologetic smile on her face. I shrugged, "mind if I join you? I don't have any plans today." Again a confused look was plastered on her face; the way she cocked her head to the side was so adorable. Alice broke out in to a fit of laughter, clutching her side. "Shut it Alice." "I'm so sorry but you going to church? Brother dearest, aren't you afraid you'd burn?" I looked at Bella; she wasn't laughing. At least she wouldn't tease me; in fact she seemed almost sorry for me. I didn't mind; all the more to make her putty in my hand. "Actually Edward, I would love if you came. But I don't want you to be bored. I'm actually kinda nervous. I've never been to this church before so I would enjoy your company." She spoke so elegantly and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. All I could manage to do was nod my head and we headed out. I couldn't help but notice Alice's shocked face as we said our goodbyes.

We walked in a comfortable silence; I asked her "so do you want me to drive?" She shook her head, "no it's fine. I have my car here." I really needed to drive; it calms my nerves. I noticed her walking up to the Lexus and I was stunned. "Shit! This is your car?" she smiled and nodded "isn't she a beauty?" I nodded in agreement; this girl had taste. Just then we got in and took off. "Do you mind if I play music?" she asked but she seemed nervous. "Yeah, it's your car. Do whatever you want." She popped in a blank CD. The first song that played I didn't know at all, in fact I barely understood the words; I think it was a reggae song. The next song cracked me up. It filled the car with the familiar sounds of Say Anything's "Wow I can get sexual too". I couldn't help but laugh and sing along with her. Three songs later, we were in the parking lot of Saint Peters Church. I've never been a religious man, but I had this strange feeling that I would do anything for this girl. We walked in with our arms linked; she was a bit clumsy and blushed a lot but it was so cute. The service dragged on and I was bored as hell, but I was glad for the three hours of undisturbed time with this angel. All too soon, the service had ended so we headed back to the campus. I missed breakfast and was starved so I needed some sustenance and she needed to make some phone calls. So unwillingly, I parted ways with her and headed to the quad.


	4. Liam B

_**A/N: **_Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think and leave a review!

_**Disclaimer: **_SM owns major character names and some character profiles

Bella's POV

"Bella!" "Hey Alice, what's up?" "Oh nothing so how was your date with my brother" Alice asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. I stomped to my room mildly annoyed, "Alice it wasn't a date we went to church, listened to music and talked...that's it." I slammed the room door. "Oh Bella dear, when are you going to realize my brother has feelings for you?" I pulled the door open with force, anger clearly written on my face, "I will admit it was a date Alice, when hell freezes over." She shivered "ooh, I think my feet are cold" she laughed. "Whatever, Alice. If you're done making fun of me, will you join me for lunch? I'm starving!" "Yeah let's go, I missed breakfast anyway."

We entered the quad and I instantly noticed the increase in the student population. New eyes raked my body from top to bottom and a familiar warmth graced my cheeks. "God Alice, everyone is starring at us" I groaned, "oh pish posh honey, just ignore them." "It's kinda hard to ignore them when they're shamelessly eye fucking us…it's disgusting." She shrugged "I take it as a compliment" she smiled a wicked smile as I rolled my eyes. We quickly grabbed our food and easily spotted the gang. "Belly Bean," "Emmett please don't call me that in public." I blushed. "Aw Emmy you made her blush" jasper cooed while Emmett pinched my cheek. "I hate you both" I said through clenched teeth; they just laughed as the girls rolled their eyes, "Men" cried Rosalie and Alice at the same time, "If it weren't for their..." She paused and cleared her throat as she suggestively looked down to Emmett's lap. I smiled catching onto her suggestion. "…If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even bother with them." All the girls laughed while the boys faced us with an angry expression that clearly meant for us to shut up. A tray suddenly plopped down next to me "Hey guys!" I inhaled deeply as I instantly recognized that voice. "Hey Eddie boy" Emmett said with a smirk. "Shut it Emmett" he spat, "awwww, you and Bella are so cute when you get mad at your nick names." "So he has a ridiculous nick name for you too huh?" I just nodded not meeting his eyes. "Care to tell me what it is?" I shook my head fiercely and then unavoidably began to blush.

"Oh, I'll tell you Eddie boy" said Emmett with a mischievous grin. "Emmett Cullen, I swear to god if you say it I will stab you with my plastic fork." He laughed "ahhh lil munchkin, I'm only doing it to see you blush; it's just so darn cute" he cooed. "Emmett" I said in a warning tone. He chose to ignore it and glanced to Edward's amused face; I felt like I was ready to lunge right at him. "Her names Bell…" I instantly stood up, knocking my chair down. Emmett sprang from his seat and took off running. I had to admit, for a big guy he sure could run fast. I lost him when he took a corner. I was about to turn back when all of a sudden I felt two huge hands start to tickle me. I laughed so hard I could barely breath "Em..haha..sttttopp…Emmy. I'm gonna pee myself" he instantly stopped and brought me into a bone crushing hug; I didn't mind, I was used to these kind of hugs. "Do you forgive me Belly Boo?" he asked with a pout clearly marked on his face. I sighed "of course Emmy, I forgive you" I cooed. He piggy backed me back to the table where our friends started laughing at us, except Edward; His face had a weird expression… sadness I think, with a hint of jealousy. I was curious why he felt that. I brushed it off and we continued our dinner with mindless conversation. It's been a while since I felt so care free. I welcomed this feeling open heartedly.

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying sound; a little pixie who might get murdered soon if she didn't shut up. "Good morning, Good morning, Good Morning! It's time to rise and shine. Good morning, Good morning, Good Morning! I hope you're feeling fine. Get up, get out, get out of bed….." Alice sang and danced across the room. I flew a pillow at her and she finally shut up mid song. I fell back down out of exhaustion. "Silly Bella, get up! We have to get ready for school" she tugged at my arm. For a tiny midget, she was strong. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the shower in a daze. "This is going to be a long school year" I said to myself and I reluctantly stepped into the shower. By the time I got out, Alice was already dressed in a cute yellow summer dress with red heels and her make-up was perfect. "Gosh Bella, you take long showers" she said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Yeah, I wanted to avoid the annoying morning fairy." she laughed. "I picked out your first day outfit. Isn't it just cute! It's very you." I looked down and saw a pair of dark washed hip hugger jeans with a flowy white tank top that had buttons going down the front, paired with my favorite knee high brown boots. She knew my taste so well; I was impressed. "You're welcome Bella" she smirked. "You are a genius Alice." "Now hurry and change so we can do your hair and make-up." 20 minutes later, my hair had soft curls at the tips, my make-up made my eyes pop with the purple and brown eye shadow and the finishing touch was one coat of strawberry lip gloss. "You look sexy Bella" I smirked and cockily said "I know" which earned me a chuckle from Alice. "I swear sometimes you remind me of Edward, with all your confidence" I just rolled my eyes at her comment and we were on our way.

2 bagels and one banana later, I headed off to my first class. I was 10 minutes early, but I had my reasons; I wanted the back table before anyone else got it. I sat there listening to my I-pod, completely oblivious to my surrounding as I watched the trees outside the window as the wind made them dance. I felt as if they could hear me singing and enjoyed the sound.

"Cause baby everything is messed up straight from the heart

tell me what do you do when it all falls apart?

gotta pick myself up, where do I start?

cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart"

I didn't notice the class full of students until a hard balled up piece of paper came flying at my head. I turned quickly and glared at the red headed freckled faced boy who was just laughing and high fiving his idiotic friends in triumph; everyone laughed. I had to get a hold of my anger, so instead of flying it back or slapping him silly, I flew it to the front of the class room and it gracefully landed in the garbage can; that shut the entire class up and I had a smug look on my face. With all the commotion, I didn't even notice the black haired god sitting next to me. He looked at me in awe and I turned away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned towards the raven haired beauty. He started talking so I took out my head phones, "Hey I'm Liam Beckett." My god his smile was cute. I shook his hand "I'm Bella Swan." "Well, Bella, that was an amazing shot" I shrugged, "'it was nothing. I only did it to shut the idiot over there up." "Well your plan worked out perfectly" I had a smug look on my face, "I know". "Umm…" he started to fidget with his hands and I looked at him curiously "Is something wrong Liam?" He looked at me instantly "uh…yeah… I mean no" I laughed at his stuttering "Well, which is it, yes or no?" He took a breath "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to say you have a beautiful voice." I looked down and blushed, shyly I said "thank you", not meeting his gaze.

"Good morning class," …thank god, saved by the teacher. "I'm Mr. Young. I see we have a new student, Isabella Swan," …crap, fuck, shit! Why me? I hate intros. "Ms. Swan, would you like to introduce yourself?" I timidly answered "not really" in a hushed voiced, but I stood up anyway as the rest of the class snickered and stared. Fuck, there I go again, fricken blushing; I swear that never fails me. I clutched the table of my desk for balance, "Uh, my names Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella though and I just moved out here from New York." I quickly sat down to let the teacher proceed with his instructions.

"So New York, huh?" Liam asked. I faced him and said "Yup" while popping the "p".

"So if you don't mind me asking, why'd you come all the way to Cali?" I sighed and proceeded to tell him the lie I told everyone else, with my fake enthusiastic smile plastered across me face. "I came out here to be closer to my brother. He goes to college out here and my mom works a lot; it gets lonely sometimes" I shrugged. I wish I could tell someone the real reason, but they'd all hate me. I hate me for god's sake. I tried my best to pay attention to the teacher, but my mind was elsewhere. I didn't even realize Liam was trying to get my attention; he had a piece of paper in front of me that read…..

_Hey bell, are you ok you seem lost?_

Could he see past my mask? I hope not. I've worked too hard to hide my pain to let anyone see it, let alone a complete stranger.

_I'm fine. Just dreading the rest of this day. _

_I know exactly how you feel, what class do you have next? _

_Math with Tengan. I hear she's a major bitch, is it true?_

I saw him lightly chuckle at my question. He noticed me starring and nodded yes.

I rolled my eyes and through my hands up in the air, dramatically mouthing wonderful. He laughed at my stupidity, but for some reason I didn't feel embarrassed by my actions like I normally would have. Instead, I felt comfortable around him…it was weird. He was sort of a cross between Paul Rodriguez and Kenny Anderson in the looks department. He was about 5'8" with slightly golden skin. He had veins popping out in his forearms and I just couldn't resist a guy who was cut. His eyes were brown, but they held so much warmth in them. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed him stealing obvious glances at me. The class ended far too soon for my liking. "So do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" he asked. "Um…not at all. Won't you be late for your own class though?" He shrugged, "I have math too, in the same building so it's no bother." Great…and I thought he wanted to walk with me because he liked me. I let out a small sigh, "Well okay then." We walked in silence for a bit and I got annoyed; I hate silence. "So Liam, where are you from?" He smiled, "I'm from here, from San Francisco" he stated in a matter of fact voice. "Oh that's cool. Why'd you come down to this school?" "I got a scholarship to attend here and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity. I really do want to get into a great college and by coming here; it gives me a better chance." He replied. "Ah, I see. Where do you want to go to school?" Without a second to spare he said, "Dartmouth, I want to be a neurosurgeon."

I stared at him wide eyed and in bit of a shock, "you know, my mother would love you" I said with a small smile on my lips. He looked at me with a curious smile "Oh, and why is that? Have I won the affections of her daughter with my wooing personality?" he smiled brightly. Once again my blush betrayed me, damn it to hell I thought. "Perhaps that may be true…" I avoided his gaze, but a smile was still plastered on my face, "Actually she would really love you because you are everything she wants me to be. Well with your future plans any way. My personality is hands down, her favorite" I joked. "Well, why don't you want to be a neurosurgeon? and Dartmouth is a great school." "I won't deny that fact; I just don't like the east coast. I hate the cold and I love the warmth. Also I would rather avoid all the blood; I faint at the near sight of it. Plus, my mom wants me to follow in her footsteps. She's a doctor as well. I just don't think that would make me happy." "I see. I rather like the thought of knowing I helped save someone; that's my reason behind it." He replied. "There's more bad than good that comes with that job. I should know firsthand, but I won't judge." We walked the rest of the way in silence; I think I offended him, but I wasn't about to take my remark back. Saving a life is quite fulfilling, but when your patients come before your family, it hurts the people you love the most and you don't even stop to realize it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Liam. "We're here. Have fun in class Bella," I smiled back at him in a silent "thanks"…I'll probably never see him again; he probably hates me. "So I was wondering, if we don't have any other class together, I might not see you until tomorrow morning," he stuck his hands in his pocket. Was he nervous? This was quite amusing. "Sodoyouwanttohavelunchwithmetoday?" He smiled timidly. I couldn't understand a damn thing he just said but replied, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you asked me to lunch?" He nodded his head yes as his response. "Well, I'd love to have lunch with you." "If we don't have another class together, do you just want to meet by the tree outside of the quad?" he asked, "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you later then. Have a good day Liam." We smiled and parted ways; I knew I had a goofy grin on my face, but ask me if I cared.

I dreaded math class; it was like gibberish to me and sure enough the teacher was on the bitchy side though I'm sure I've met worse. It was amusing, the way some of the boys tried to get a rise out of her. I felt bad for her, but she seemed used to it. I wondered if she was nice before she started teaching here to a bunch of snobbish kids."Hey beautiful", I recognized that familiar, sickening voice and I could feel the goosebumps rising on my skin. I chose to ignore it. I knew that would only work for a short time, but I had to pay attention in this class; I had to get straight A's to stay on the team. That was the only way my mother would allow me to play basketball. I know she was only worried I'd get hurt with my clumsy ways, but only on the court was I ever really gracefully; she'd known that if she'd given me the chance to play at my old school. Just then a note landed on my desk and by the looks of it, it was from a boy. Probably the idiot Newton whose reflection I could see in the window, eyeing me like he wanted to jump me right then and there. I chose to ignore it and flicked it to the floor with my pencil; it felt like if I touched it, I'd get an STD. I saw his face fall to a frown in the reflection; I swear he didn't get the hint. At last the bell rang and I bolted so fast I was probably a blur; anything to ignore Newton.

The day went by fast. I had my next 2 classes with Angela Weber and we always talked a lot. I really enjoyed her company; I felt instantly drawn to her because she was the 1 out of 3 girls at this school that didn't give me dirty looks. I so wanted to scream at all of them and say that jealousy looks hideous on your face, but I knew my mouth would betray me and say some smart ass comment. I'd rather have them hate me out of their stupid girly jealousy, than hate me because I was a slightly cocky bitch. Hey, I blame girls like them for the way I am. All my life I was tortured by hurtful words and I was not going to go back to the weak girl I left in New York. "Bella, Bella…" I turned around to see who was calling me. "God Bella, you walk to damn fast. What's the hurry to get to lunch? You wanna see Edward that bad huh?" said Alice as she nudged me with her elbow, "Actually Alice, I'm meeting a friend for lunch." "Oh, will you still sit with us?" She looked slightly disappointed, but even though I loved their company, I hated being the third wheel. "Well Alice, we were gonna have lunch outside…I'm sorry. We still have dinner though, I promise" she gave me a big smile. "Okay!" We arrived at the quad and I tried to search for Liam. I didn't want to make it seem obvious, but I was too excited to care. Our eyes met as I parted with Alice; she was too excited to see Jazz to even care I walked away from her.

"Hey Liam!" Oh god, I feel like a love sick idiot. "Hey Bells" he clutched his backpack as if his life depended on it. We entered the quad, avoiding all the stares we were getting and quickly grabbed our food and bolted out of there. Out of the blue and under the shade of the old oak tree I asked "So Liam, what's your biggest fear?" He looked at me curiously, "um…well I guess it's probably failure." "That's reasonable I guess, but you only fail if you allow yourself to fail. So it's a controlled fear really…" I shrugged. "What about you? What do you fear?" I thought to myself 'living my life alone and becoming the rich cat lady is my biggest fear', but I wasn't about to say that. "Clowns," I shuddered "they've terrified me ever since I watched the movie 'IT'…I was terrified to shower for months" My eyes were wide in fear just thinking about it. He started to laugh hysterically until I slapped him; it wasn't a playful slap either. His face looked pained and I just had to smile. "You know Liam, if we're going to be friends, I would advise you not to laugh at my fears. It isn't good for your health." I said sarcastically. He laughed "okay Bells, I promise. No teasing." "Pinky promise?" and he did "Liam, pinky promises are perhaps the most important promises in my opinion." "Any promise is important if it's to you," Damnit! my blushing betrayed me again. "Uh Bells, I don't want to alarm you, but Edward Cullen is starring at us with death glares." I turned around and sure enough I saw the anger on his face. I waved slightly and he just walked away. I swear he must be bipolar. "So what was that about?" "I don't know." "Maybe it's because you're fresh meat and Cullen wants first dibs. He's such an ass; all those jocks are." I felt hurt. Edward and I weren't really close friends, but it still hurt hearing him say that. "So I take it you're not a jock if all of them are supposed 'jerks'?" I asked, emphasizing the word "jerks". "No I'm not a jock. They rule this school and I could never see myself dating any of the sporty girls either; they're all the same. I'd rather have a smart girl like you." Normally I would blush, but I thought he'd hate me if I told him I was a jock. I changed the topic quick and asked him about the type of music he liked. He preferred screamo and heavy metal and I liked everything except that. So, so far we had nothing in common. "You know, I can't get over that glare from Cullen," he said. "He's such a man whore. I don't know what girls see in him anyway. Hell, I don't know what any girl sees in those idiot basketball players." Liam was whining like a 5 year old little boy. "Edward is a nice guy once you get to know him." I retaliated."You fucked him already didn't you?" he asked. I was shocked as hell and livid beyond imagination when he assumed that. "Why the fuck would you assume that? You don't know me. How can you judge me so accusingly? If you think you can judge me, then fine I'll judge you and let you know what I think. You, Liam, sound like a whiny little prick because you're jealous of Edward. I really don't know why, I thought you were decent, but you're no better than the rest of them. As for Cullen, he is a perfect gentlemen and a good friend." With that said, I stormed off to the science building. While taking the corner sharply, I didn't see the door open and I walked right into it…hard. That wasn't what hurt me the most though. There in front of me was Edward Cullen and Lauren Mallory; his hair looked more disheveled than it usually was, her lips were swollen and their shirts were a wrinkled mess. I stared at him, with annoyance and hate. I just stood up for him, to a guy I could see myself with and he had to do the one thing that proved that Liam was right. I am such an idiot!


	5. He said Yes

_**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long to update the story. Writer's block is such a pain. Hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer: **_SM owns major character names and some character profiles.

BPOV

I'm captain. I stood there wide eyed and in shock. Holy mother of all things that are holy. I knew that I was a choice for captain, but I never believed I'd get it. Normally the team would vote who became captain, but this year coach decided to take things into her own hands and thus ultimately signing my social death warrant. "Just wonderful" I thought, more reasons for girls to hate me…will I ever get a break. I quickly walked away from the gym doors; I knew any second Tanya would walk up and scream. "AAAHHHH!" Yup, she saw it. "Isabella Swan, get your no good cheating ass back here," Tanya screamed. I'm not stupid; I wasn't about to turn around and speak with a fuming hormonal teenage girl. I'd rather deal with Mike Newton. "Hey sexy girl," said Mike as he put his sleezy arm on my shoulder. I immediately brushed it off; great, what a wonderful bloody day. First I stick up for a jackass, causing a total sweetheart to hate me. Now Tanya's going to murder me. I sniffed my shirt where Newton touched me, "Gross, I smell like Newton" I groaned out load. "Not havin a good day Bella?" Alice chirped. "Damn Alice, don't sneak up on me like that." "Why, did I interrupt an internal debate? Perhaps it has something to do with you yelling at Liam Beckett, getting named captain?…..ooh you smell like B.O and axe Bella." I sniffed myself again and cringed "Why me god! Why? What did I do so wrong in my past life?" "Oh stop being a drama queen. So why aren't you bouncing off the wall in excitement? You're captain! This calls for a celebration," she started doing her Alice happy dance, clapping and twirling. I don't get how she doesn't get dizzy. I walked away quickly as I smirked; she didn't even realize I left.

I noticed Liam in the distance; I really should apologize, but I hate being wrong. In my head I'm stomping around like a 5 year old little girl saying "No! I won't do it!" but, the adult in me is saying "I really should say sorry, that's the only way we can be friends…maybe more." I crossed all my fingers and even attempted to cross my toes, but the boots were snug. I have 2 minutes to say sorry before Alice stops dancing. I blurted out "Liam!" and I cringed. God I'm such a spaz. He started to approach me but his face looked cautious. "Great he really does think I'm crazy" I murmured to myself. "Just be nice, saying sorry isn't hard." "Uh, hey Bella" he said hesitantly. I looked down at my boots as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "I normally don't do this…..but," I looked up to his face; I knew that look on his face. It was the I'm right your wrong look. I hate that look, "You can wipe that smirk off your face Liam, I know what that look is and sadly you're only half right. I do want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I feel I deserve an apology too for those harsh words you said about jocks." "Why should I apologize, I believe it's true" I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did with a skeptical look. "Liam, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan, Team Captain of your Providence High basketball team." His jaw dropped and I couldn't control the smile that was plastered on my face. "That teaches you to judge people" I thought. "Bella? How could you leave me dancing alone? I felt so lonely." Alice pouted. "Sorry Ali. So Liam, do you accept my apology? Cause this is a once in a lifetime thing. I don't say apologies and accept them lightly." He looked me dead in the eye and smiled; I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I accept. So can I walk you to class tomorrow?" I looked to the ground; I wanted to say yes. I've never been shy around someone before so I just nodded. "Good, so I'll meet you outside of the quad after breakfast okay?" "Sure that's fine." I replied. "Sooooo…Liam hmmm?" "Yeah, Liam." I sighed.

It been two weeks since the dreadful day when I apologized to Liam. Though, I can't believe saying sorry to someone actually worked out for the best. I've felt bad for not hanging out with the gang lately, but they had each other; I felt like the fifth wheel. I liked Liam a lot, I actually feel like we could be girlfriend and boyfriend. Sometimes I feel like I annoy him with my little quirks, but my mother always said that's what made me special. "Hey doll face." I smiled as Liam wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What's up buttercup?" "Nothing much, I'm stressing about my entrance exam to Chemistry. I don't know why I signed up for physics." "Pish Posh hun. Chem's not so bad, plus if you wanna be a doctor, you gotta start buckling down. No more waiting till the last minute mister." I poked him in the chest to stress out my point. He grabbed my finger and kissed it; my heart beat quickened "Why can't he just ask me out already" I thought to myself. I don't like beating around the bush and I hate games. If he won't do it I will. "So, Bella, I was wondering…" he trailed off looking nervous. This is it, he's going to ask. "Um, damn look at the time. I gotta get to class. Bye doll." "Mother…." I let out an annoyed scream. I'm done! I will ask him out and I don't care what people think. I stomped off to his classroom; we had classes in the same building and yet he didn't offer to walk me there. I approached his classroom cautiously and for the first time I felt nervous to talk to a boy. It's always the other way around. I like this feeling…I think. Okay, here goes nothing. I walked into the classroom, my head held high. He spotted me instantly and I just smiled. "Bells, what are you doing here? You're going to be late for class." "Well thank you Dr. Obvious, I have 2 minutes, I can get there on time. I need to ask you something." The entire class seemed to be watching us, but I threw caution to the wind. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I heard the gasps and groans from the male population and the females just smiled and I knew why…such tart little wenches. "Definitely!" he replied. "Lovely," I smiled "I'll see you at lunch" I kissed his cheek and walked out in a rush; Walter would totally give me detention for another tardy.

As I walked out of the class, I noticed Edward standing by the door with a scowl on his face. Poor Eddie, can't claim me as another conquest if I'm taken. Perhaps I should be nice to the boy…. I patted his chest and said "Smile Eddie, your fan's await." As I walked away I heard the high pitch squeal and the "oh Eddie you look so cute." Gag me! Yes the boy was stunning, but he was an ass who treated women like a play thing instead of a human. I wonder what went wrong with him. I strolled into class right when the tardy bell rang; Walter looked pissed. "Hey Walter, why so glum? I'd thought the site of me would make your day?" All he did was glare at me with those beaty eyes as if he could scare me. I wonder why my charm doesn't work on him. "Hey bells! So how's the Liam thing going?" I turned to Angela with excitement in my eyes, "Well, I sort of asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes." She squealed "Ms. Weber, care to share why you're so excited" she squeals and he glares at me…bastard. "Sorry Mr. lane, I'm just so excited about today's lesson. I mean human relationships are so fascinating" she replied while smiling slightly. Oh my, Angela was getting good with her innocent lies; I'm rubbing off on her. The thought of that brought a tear to my eye. "Oh, well yes, it is an exciting topic." "I swear I'm rubbing off on you too much" I whispered. She responded with a nod. The rest of the class was very uneventful; this whole thing about looking into the male psyche was actually interesting though. Maybe I can break Cullen and see what goes on in that tiny head of his. It's my new mission to break Edward Cullen. I will figure him out one way or another. But I guess I have to be nice to him first, I sighed. I looked across the classroom and caught Jason looking at Angela intently. Maybe this should be my mission…ooohh! New psych project for me. Jason's a sweet guy, he would be perfect for Ang, but she'd be too shy to approach him. I am so going to get them together. This will be so exciting! I feel like dancing around like Alice. I bet Walter would get a kick out of that one. The bell pulled me from my thoughts once again; I seem to be daydreaming more and more these days.

"Hey Jason" I called out. "Hey, what's up Bella?" "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to gym together?" "Yeah, that's cool" We walked silently for a bit; I couldn't stand it. "So how's practice going? are you excited you're starting this year?" He smiled…finally a conversation "Yeah I am! I'm just happy that Edward saw something in me that he's letting me start. You know we all wanna please the captain." "I've seen you play at practice Jay, you're really good. You seem so unsure of yourself, why?" I asked."I just don't want to let the team down," he sighed "I've seen you play with Jazz, you seem comfy on the court. They did pick the perfect person for captain. In a sense you remind me of Edward.; always pushing your team to be better without pushing them too far." "I think it's the only thing we have in common." I laughed. "Nah you're more alike than you think, but different at the same time you know?" I scrunched my face in confusion, "I don't know actually, but I don't want to hurt my brain thinking about it." He laughed, "come on, we're not playing today. We're being taught about the fascinating world of badminton." Jason sat to my left while Alice sat to my right as we listened to the coach ramble on. I paid no attention of course, how hard is it to hit a plastic thing over a net? I kept thinking about ways to get Jason and Angela together; they were pretty much polar opposites. Angela was a shy book worm and Jay was the funny loud jock. They would balance each other out perfectly; maybe if I succeeded in my mission, Walter wouldn't loathe me so much. I shall start on my proposal tonight; the sooner I get that done, the faster their love will grow. I sighed. I'm so sappy. Alice looked at me with a confused look on her face; I just shrugged and smiled. I'd need her help if I wanted to succeed. I just hope this doesn't back fire.


	6. Psychologys view on sex and lies

_**A/N:**_ Thank you guys for the reviews you've given, you guys are awesome. Please send some reviews on this chapter and let me know where you think the story line should go. Thanks and much Mahalo!

_**Disclaimer: **_SM owns major character names and some character profiles.

EPOV

It's already November; our first game is coming up soon. These past couple of weeks have been hell with all the practices that coach insisted on us having. I don't think there is any possible way we could be any more prepared, but that's just what I think and who the fuck cares about that. And to top all this off, my obsession with Bella hasn't seemed to wane; in fact, it's gotten worse. I don't understand what it is about this girl, I mean yah she's damn near perfect but shit! I've never fallen for a girl like this. And now she's with that prick with a stick up his ass, Liam Beckett. What the hell does she see in him? Every time I see them together I want to fuckin gag. They walk around campus like they're frickin Bonnie and Clyde. "Hey Eddie" called Lauren. Great, just what I don't need. "Hey Lauren, what's up?" "nothing, just looking for you. Are you excited about the upcoming game? I am, I'll definitely be there in the crowd cheering you on, then maybe afterwards we can go over to my place and 'hang out'…" "Uh, yeah…maybe." Just then, Bella and Liam walked past me looking all fuckin cuddly and into each other. "Did you want to come over tonight and watch some movies?" I heard Liam ask Bella. Damn, she is lookin good today. "Sure, after practice. Coach has us running drills today." "No problem." And just then, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. My automatic reaction was to jump him, but I had a better idea. "So Lauren, what did you have in mind for tonight?" I said as loudly as possible while running my hand across Laruen's cheek. I knew Bella could hear me and that was the point; Jealousy is key to winning a girl's affection. Seductively, Lauren replied, "I was thinking maybe we could play around a little, maybe start where we left off last week", while running her fingers down my chest. I could see Bella looking at us from the corner of my eye, she had a disgusted look on her face. "Sounds good, sugar lips" I told her and I leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

BPOV

"Sure, after practice. Coach has us running drills today." I replied. "No problem" Just then, Liam leaned down and placed his soft lips on mine; I loved it when he kissed me like this. Standing a little down the hall from us, I could see Edward and Lauren talking; that girl is the most irritating bitch alive. "So Lauren, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Edward asked, in an over exaggerated tone. It was pretty damn obvious that he wanted to get someone's attention by saying that so loudly, so I turned to look only to be met with him stroking her cheek. "I was thinking maybe we could play around a little, maybe start where we left off last week." Lauren was now running her hands down Edwards chest and it made me want to gag. "Sounds good, sugar lips" replied Edward and he leaned down and kissed her with more force than necessary. How can he even stand being around such an irritating little wench, let alone kissing her? I will never understand how that mind of Edwards works. Or maybe Liam was right, maybe he was just a man whore. "I'll catch ya later doll face, I'm gonna head over to the quad for free period." "Okay butter cup, I'll see you at lunch." I stood on my tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on Liam's lips. God, I will never get enough of that.

EPOV

As Lauren walked away with a huge grin on her face, I noticed that Bella and Liam were saying their goodbyes. I knew Liam had his free period now, so I decided to follow him and see what was up. He walked over to the Quad where his friends were chilling on one of the tables. I noticed Jeremy and a few of my other teammates sitting on a table near them, so I popped a squat and tried to listen in on their conversation. "So Liam, how's you and that Bella chick doin?" "How do you think we are doing…" replied Liam. "Man, we all know you be hittin that! Can't believe you are knockin boots with the hottest chick in school." "What can I say man. Let's just say I got something Edward Cullen obviously doesn't have." "right on man, right on." Who the hell did this jackass think he is? There is no way in hell Bella would give it up to him so quickly, or would she? Fuck, if this prick is sleeping with Bella, I'm gonna fuckin kill him. Jeremy over heard what Liam and his friends had said and immediately started ranting about it. "Dude, do you think she is doin the nasty with him?" "Hot girl like that, course she is." "Shut the hell up guys." I replied. I refused to believe that Bella and Liam were screwing; the only person she will be screwing is me.

Liam continued talking about his intimate moments with Bella and all I wanted to do was wrangle him. I didn't want to believe that she could be doing something like that, but shit what did I know. I mean it made sense; I was the hottest guy in school and I've fucked quite a few girls. Bella is the hottest girl in school, so it would only make sense for her to knock boots with someone. But with Liam, come on! She has to have better taste than that. I decided I needed to vent some steam, so I walked out to the courts behind the Quad and started shooting some hoops. "Hey Edward" called Tanya as she slowly walked towards me, swaying those sexy hips of hers. I must admit, she is pretty hot. "What do you want Tanya?" I knew from her facial expression that she wasn't here just to talk to me. Standing against the pole she replied "Oh nothing, just wanted to see what the star basketball player was up to?" "What does it look like?" "Hmmmm…someone's a little edgy today. Why the attitude?" "None of your business Tanya. So if that's all you wanted, would you mind leaving?" I asked. "I'm just curious as to what could have possibly pissed you off so badly, more like who could have pissed you off so badly? It wouldn't have anything to do with Liam and Bella would it?" Great, she knew too. "Let me guess, you found out about Liam and Bella screwing haven't you?" The expression that crossed Tanya's face automatically made me regret asking her that question. It was pretty obvious right then that she had no idea. I knew the tension that bubbled between Tanya and Bella ever since Bella was named Captain of the team. "Hmmm, go figure. I knew she was that 'type' of girl." Tanya said as she slightly giggled. I swear this will not be the last time I hear about this.

BPOV

You know, I love gym, but the girls in my class are completely worthless when it comes to sports. The only people worth playing against are Jason, Newton and Alice; but Newton keeps trying to touch me in any way he can. It's getting very annoying. Sometimes I feel like just smacking the crap out of him; but that wouldn't be the best thing for the Captain of the girls basketball team to do. If only he would get it through his thick skull that I don't and will never like him. …boys…. "Hey Bella, ready for lunch? I'm starving." asked Alice. Thank god for Alice, if it wasn't for her, I would be subjected to the fondling from Mike Newton and I would honestly rather die. "Sure, let me just get out of these clothes."

We got to the Quad before most of the other students, except for the few that knew lunch lines were ridiculous at this school. I spotted Liam already sitting at our normal spot and waved to him. Alice and I both got our lunches and sat down at the table. "How was gym?" asked Liam. "Absolutely fantabulous! I got stuck playing with Newton again and I swear I am on the verge of breaking his wrist." "That bad huh? Maybe I should have a little chit chat with him." "I can handle it, thanks. How was free period?" Liam seemed to stiffen up a bit in response to my question, "It was alright, just kicked it with some of the boys." I chose to ignore his reaction; it probably had nothing to do with me anyway. Liam, not wanting to divulge the happenings during free period went on, "Why is Edward Cullen giving us the death glare?" I looked over my shoulder to see Edward glaring at Liam and I as if we had committed murder in the first degree; I swear he has been acting weird lately. As soon as our eyes met, he immediately turned back to look at Lauren who was seated right next to him. He leaned over and started kissing her again, with almost as much force as he did in the hall earlier. She responded to his eagerness by flailing herself on him and climbing on top of his lap. She started grinding her hips and he only responded by grabbing her and wrapping his hands around her. The sight belonged in a porn video, not a school cafeteria. Just then, Edward opened one of his eyes and saw me looking at them. I immediately turned back in my seat and attempted to strike a conversation, "So, what's been going on with you Alice?" Instead of answering my question, she just burst out laughing. "Oh my god, what a loser!" I could tell she was either talking about Lauren or Edward because she was looking in their direction. I turned around to see Edward straightening himself out while Lauren looked at him with a huge pout on her face. "What happened?" "Edward just pushed Lauren off of him" She replied while trying not to laugh hysterically. Liam just huffed and went back to eating his lunch. But none of it made sense to me. Why would he make out with her and then diss her like that? My want to get into his head and understand why he does what he does only intensified. The look on his face was a disgusted look, like he was disgusted with himself; it made no sense.

For free period, I decided to spend some time doing research in the library. I really needed to get on that psychology project. I had already chosen Angela and Jason to be my test subjects, so I needed to get some back ground information. I was sitting in one of the cubicles when I overheard Tanya talking about some rumor she apparently heard. She walked over to where I was sitting and leaned over the cubicle I was studying in. "Hey Bella, how's the sex life?" What a random ass question, "nonexistent, thanks for asking. How's your? Must be quite busy these days." "Look who's talking, little miss slut. We all know you are sleeping with that little boy toy of yours." called Lauren. Great, just what I need; a bunch of fuckin pathetic whores trying to vent their sexual frustrations on me. "Okay, I know you guys sleep with every tom, dick and harry, and you are probably looking for someone to talk to. I could recommend a psychologist. Or perhaps you need a doctor; sometimes certain STD's can alter the brain and cause irritability. You should get checked out, never know what you might have with all the men you've slept with." I walked away from them with a grin on my face but still curious as to why they asked that question in the first place, Liam and I just started dating and he isn't my boy toy. Whatever, they don't deserve the time of day. Thankfully by the time this was all over and I walked away, it was already time for sixth period. I have Edward in that class…perfect opportunity to ask him the question that has been wracking my brain.

EPOV

I don't get it. Usually making a girl jealous of me makes them want to get with me. Just goes to show that Bella isn't like most girls, not the ones I've met anyway. Throwing myself all over Lauren didn't seem to faze her much; I mean, she did look but didn't seem to care. This girl goes against everything I've learned: Not all girls want to sleep with me. But I don't think it's sex that I want from Bella; I'm not exactly sure what it is I want from her. I'm not exactly sure what it is I feel for her and why. This is so fuckin brain wracking.

After fifth period, I made my way over to biology, thank god this day is almost over. I wasn't really looking forward to practice today, but with the first game coming up next week, I suppose we better make ourselves ready. I walked into class; I was obviously a bit early cause there were only a few people seated in their seats talking to each other. I sat down on my usual table and decided to read the assignment from last night. I was too damn tired from practice to do it last night; better late than never. As I skimmed through the assignment, I was interrupted by someone who had plopped their book down on my desk. I looked up to see Bella looking down at me with a curious look on her face. Her eyes were squinted and her lips were puckered like she was deep in thought. "Don't think too hard, you'll give yourself a headache." I told her. She didn't respond to my remark but instead continued to look at me as if she was trying to formulate a sentence. Finally she spoke, "Edward, Why is it that you act the way you do with women?" At first I didn't understand her question; no one has ever asked me that before. Did she not get why I was acting the way I was? How could she possibly not understand that? I didn't know how to answer her question cause I was completely taken aback at the fact that she asked it in the first place. Before I could give her an answer, she simply walked away from me and sat down in her usual seat. How can I get her to understand that I am doing all of this because of her? I have to make her see that she doesn't belong with Liam. He is telling people they are sleeping together for god's sake. I don't know Bella that well, but I know for a fact that that would be something she wouldn't tolerate. Maybe if I can get her to see that he is just a jerk who sees her as a prize, she will break it off with him and once again be available for me to conquer.


	7. Tramps and Basketball

_**A/N: **_ I added a POV from Liam's perspective, as one of you requested. I hope this gives you all a better idea of what he is all about. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_SM owns major character names and some character profiles.

Liam POV

What's the use of having the hottest girlfriend if all she wants to do is kiss? Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing kisser; but I want more. I need more. Every time I try to cop a feel, she blows me off. Like tonight for instance; we were making out on my bed, my mind kept screaming "touch her, touch her. She wants this." So I slowly moved my hands from her hips, lifting up her shirt…. "Liam stop" she muttered while breaking the kiss. Fuck, this is annoying. I'm a man for god's sake. "What's wrong Bella? You have a hot body and all I wanna do is touch it…can you blame me?" "Can't you control your hormones" she yelled "I told you I wasn't ready. I told you I wanted to wait for marriage. What's gotten into you these days?" I let out an annoying grunt. "Don't answer that, I have to get ready for the game tonight. I have enough stress as is. You're coming right?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world honey." I smiled and she walked slowly towards me and left a chaste kiss on my lips. She left me hanging yet again. I'm so frustrated, "god I need my release…I need Lexus. She always knew how to take care of me." Tonight would be the only night for awhile to get out and mingle. So what if I miss her game? I'll say I lost track of time studying; she'd believe me. So the plan was set, I'd call Lexi, have a little grub and a few pleasantries and sweep my girl off her feet with roses tomorrow. Sounds like a plan. "Hey Lexi, got any plans tonight?" "Of course I do, but I'll drop everything for you." "That's what I was hoping. How bout we meet for dinner, say 7? At gino's?" "sounds perfect, kisses hun" and she hung up. She was annoying as hell, but boy was she good at other things that required only 5 words god, Liam, yes, faster, oh. I laughed to myself, "only 3 hours to kill. What to do, what to do?" My door flew open and my friend Eric stood in the doorway with a wicked grin. "So Li, going to the game?" Shit, should I lie to him? He's my best friend, he'd never tell. "Um nah. I told Bella a friend of mine needed help moving so I'm over to their place tonight. Probably won't be back till tomorrow, so you've got the room to yourself." I turned away to avoid his gaze. "That's cool, I'll be sure to cheer the girlfriend on for you. Well I'm gonna get some food, see you tomorrow." We did our manly hand shack and he walked out the door, but then suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah Li, I almost forgot" "What?" He smiled, "Tell Lexi I said Hi" he laughed and walked out the door "Shit."

BPOV

Breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out. Okay, stop breathing your gonna faint. Where is my family? Where's Liam? "Hey bells, coach wants you inside; its speech time" I sighed, the only speech I need to here is from my brother. "Okay girls, tonight's a big game for us. I wish we weren't playing Lincoln, but we are and we are going to win. I want you all to play your hardest, Bella, they won't be expecting much from you, so we're using that to our advantage. Play clean out there. I know you're nervous, but it's not going to help us, so once we leave this locker room, I want those nerves to disappear" Coaches speech seemed liked it would take hours, so I let my mind wonder. If I couldn't see my family before the game, I'd have to imagine what Josie would say…..

EPOV

"Yo Edward, are you going to the game tonight?" Jason asked while he was trying to catch up with me. "Yeah I'm headed there now" "Daddy daddy, hurry up or we're gonna miss belly" screamed this little girl as she grabbed her father's hands, urging him to move faster; it was the cutest thing ever. Her face looked so familiar; she was a little heart breaker in the making. We were outside the gym; it was packed and kind of annoying. I was walking forward in the line when I felt something crash into me and latch on like a vice grip. I looked down and found a little girl, her long black hair covering her face. She looked up at me with her face stained with tears and it broke my heart. "Hi darling, are you lost?" She just stared at me scared out of her mind. I unhinged her hands and picked her up," "What's your name?" she sniffled and replied "Priscilla Jade, but everyone calls me P.J" I smiled at her; she was so adorable. Once I smiled, she smiled back and touched my face. "You have pretty eyes" "Well you have beautiful eyes too," I told her, "I know a girl who has eyes just like you and she's just as beautiful as you are." She giggled and hid her face in my chest. "P.J, where are your parents?" she started to cry, "I..I don't know. My daddy was getting me candy and I runned away to find my auntie, but I couldn't find her." Her face just made me want to cry; how am I supposed to find her dad in a place this packed? "My auntie, she….she was supposed to play with the ball tonight…li..li..like my daddy and I wanted to give her a hug cause she…she says it make her feel happy but I canno find her. She's going to be sad now" Her aunty plays with the ball? What does that mean? Is she a player? If so, which team? "Honey, does she play basketball?" Her face lit up with a smile and she nodded yes with enthusiasm. So she is a player. "What's your aunts name? I can find her for you." "Oh thank you thank you thank you." she squealed, "Bella, aunty Bella. Do you know her?" I was stunned for a second; I was holding her niece I took off quickly for the girls locker room; coach was probably still doing her hour long speech. So that's why her face looked so familiar; she was like a mini Bella. Same hair and eyes, her skin was more of a golden color though but she was just as beautiful as her aunt. As we approached the locker room, I noticed Bella pacing back and forth, talking on her phone frantically. "Bella!" I shouted. Her head snapped up instantly; her eyes were red. P.J saw her and wiggled her way out of my arms and took off toward her. I approached cautiously, "Priscilla Jade, why did you run away from daddy like that? He was so scared." P.J looked down a little sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I wanted to give you a hug and daddy took too long so I ran, but then I got scareded and I ran into that boy" Bella's eyes locked on me but went back to P.J; she thought she was whispering, but I could hear her, "He said I was pretty and I think he's pretty too." She smiled. "Ah munchkin, boy crazy already. You'll give daddy a heart attack." She laughed and they both approached me. What shocked me the most is what she did next. She hugged me, like a real hug, one of the best hugs I ever had. It felt so right, even with little P.J in her arms; it just felt right. "Thank you so much for bringing her to me Edward. I don't know how to thank you." "It's nothing Bella, really. she is too cute to resist anyway. She looks so much like you, I don't know why it didn't click in my head that you were related" I smiled and she smiled while looking adoringly at P.J who had her head tucked near Bella's neck. "Thank you Edward, do you mind doing me a favor though?" I nodded my head; she was finally talking to me like a real person. No trace of disgust. "Coach won't let us leave, we have to listen to the oh so important talk." I chuckled and she just smiled, "anyway, could you take her to my brother? I told him not to worry and just sit in the bleachers and wait. If you find jazz, he'll show you who my brother is." "Yeah, it's no problem." I reached to grab P.J but she stopped me "Wait! I want to tell you good luck and to play nice and make 4 million points for me like you always do." said the little girl. Bella kissed her on the cheek and handed her to me. "No prob munchkin, but cheer loud for me okay and be good to Edward and try not to run away from your father again, okay?" She nodded yes and we were off. I quickly got into the gym and right away I noticed my family. I quickly made it over to them and noticed a panicked Josiah Ching. "Daddy!" "P.J, oh my god. Bella called me, don't ever run again okay?" "Alright daddy, I'm sorry." she had this adorable little pout that could put Alice to shame. "Eddie, where'd you find her?" Emmett asked. I ran my hand through my hair, "She ran into me." Everyone laughed; I didn't think that was funny at all. "It seems like all the women in my family catch your attention by running into you." I smirked; now I know why they were laughing. "I guess so." we all took our seats; P.J was sitting between me and her dad while she watched the game with excitement.

BPOV

Second quarter and we're down by 10; these girls were good, but I could tell my girls weren't playing at their best. It was me, Angela, Megan, Tanya and Amanda. Every time we'd make a pass to either Tanya or Amanda, they would purposely miss the pass or miss an easy shot. I knew Tanya would do something like this through the game; make me seem like the bad guy, a real captain wouldn't do that to her team. Lincoln's star center was about to take a shot, but missed. Angela quickly rebounded the ball and we got back control with two minutes left. We had to catch up. It was like me, Megan and Ang were all reading each other's minds; we never passed to the others. Ang took the shot behind the 3 point line and made it in. The crowd went wild, but I knew it was no time to celebrate. The game quickened; I knew Lincoln was getting scared. They were sloppy. Izzy the man Johnson, had the ball. Most were terrified of her cause well, she was a giant built like a man. She kept dribbling the ball, afraid to take the shot. No one was open so I quickly stole the ball away from her and ran my tiny little ass to our basket and made an easy layup; we only need 5 more points. The timer buzzed; 35-30 was the score at half time. We did our best, but I was beyond pissed. I wanted to shove Tanya's head into the locker, "What the fuck Tanya?" I yelled, as we all entered the locker room. There was a look of anger, disappointment and indifference on most of our faces. "What the fuck are you talking about swan?" she glared at me; the bitch had the nerve. "Denali, Swan, sit down now" coach yelled; oh she was pissed. hopefully she saw the poor attempt on Tanya and Amanda's part to play. "What's happening on that court? Passes are being missed, you're not pushing it, easy shots fall short. Someone speak up now or I'm marching in there and forfeiting this game!" I shot out of my seat, "Coach, if it isn't obvious to you then I suggest we go over the tape's. Those two have been purposely messing things up. I want them switched out." "You can't do that! Me and Amanda are the best players on this awful team" I approached her trying to keep my cool, " I can say and do what I want; I'm captain Tanya and I'm doing this for the team. You two are doing a piss poor job and the 3 of us can't do all the work." I turned away from her and looked at coach "I want Kate and Jess to start the third, coach." she looked between Tanya and I. "I made you captain for a reason Swan. Jess, Kate, are you ready?" They both said "Yes coach." "Okay, let's get back out there and kick some butt!" We all walked out; Amanda and Tanya were pissed. I could care less. Kate looked ready to kill on the court, but Jess looked scared and nervous; this was her first real chance to play and I put her up against the best. "Hey Jess, are you feeling okay?" she just played with her hands like a nervous wreck and nodded up and down as if she were unsure " Hey, I know your scared and I'm sorry I put you on the spot. I'm not expecting you to be the only one to lead us to victory. I know you can do this Jess. You've improved the most out of all the other girls. Push aside the nerves and just trust you can do it. Ignore the crowds and pretend it's just us playing at practice, okay?" "I just don't want to screw up Bella. If we lose, everyone will hate me." I shook my head no. "If we lose, it won't be just because of you. We lose as a team, you got that? Just try your hardest. That's all I can ask of you, okay?" she took a deep breath and I could tell she was relaxed. "Okay…I'm ready."

The game was intense; It was nearing the end of the fourth quarter and we were dead even: 52- 52. I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach. We had the ball but everyone was blocked with only 10 seconds left on the clock. I didn't want to go into over time, but I really had no other choice. "Feel the pressure yet captain? You're only gonna lose in over time, so just give in now." A snotty player on Lincoln's side said. That's all it took to snap me back into reality. I took the chance; I stood at half court and took the shot. The buzzer rang and I held my breath. I couldn't look but then I heard It, "swish" the ball had made it into the hoop. The snotty player looked at me in pure aw, which turned to hatred and I could feel and evil smirk on my face. I was rushed by my teammates; I felt so much pride. It had to be the best day of my life…so far. My friends and family slammed into me in a big group hug. We congratulated the other team; half of them were in tears but I couldn't understand why. It's only the first game. But this would shape our season. I got cleaned up and the team went our separate ways. We were all on a natural high; I saw my family and friends waiting for me all smiles that probably matched my own. "Okay, this calls for a celebration. We're going out for pizza, on me." We piled into Emmett's jeep and my brothers truck and were on our way. Nothing could ruin this night. Even though Liam wasn't there, I could care less.

Liam POV

"So Liam, what did you want to do tonight?" asked Lexi. I hated it when she acted clueless like this. It was as if she thought by doing so, it would make the situation hotter. Fuckin stupid I tell ya. "What do you think I want to do?" I replied. "Oh, I don't know," she said while rubbing her foot along the crotch of my pants, "perhaps we could go to my place and take care of little Liam down there…" Now that's what I'm talking about. If only Bella had the same sexual tendencies as Lexi here, she would be the perfect girlfriend, hands down. "Sounds good; let's get the hell outta here." We got up out or our seats and Lexi immediately put her hand around my waist. I reluctantly removed her arm and started walking towards the entrance. It was already 9:00pm and I was horny as hell. As we were walking out, I noticed that Bella was here with a bunch of her friends and Edwards Cullen. She had her arms wrapped around him as if she was hugging him. Who the hell did this chick she was? Flaunting herself on Edwards Cullen! Pissed off, I walked up to her table, Lexi trotting behind me asking "where are we going?" "just shut up" I replied.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" "Uh, yeah." She got up out of her seat and we walked a little ways from her table, "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Having dinner with my friends and family, why? What are you doing here?" "What the hell are you doing putting your arms all over Edward Cullen? And don't try to tell me you weren't, I saw you over there flaunting yourself on him. "Um, okay, excuse me but I'm not the one here that should be getting criticized. Who is this tramp you're with?" "Excuse me bitch" cried Lexi. "She's just a friend." "Liam, who is this little slut?" asked Lexi, "Slut, I'll fuckin show you a slut bitch, take a look in the damn mirror." "Oh hell no…" As much as I wanted to see a girl fight, I knew I had to break this up before things got way too out of hand. "Lexi, shut up and stand over there." I told her as I pointed to the side wall of the restaurant. All of a sudden, a little girl appeared out of nowhere, holding Bella's hand. She had a striking resemblance to Bella and it made me wonder. "Who's this?" Bella didn't respond to me, but instead leaned down and spoke to the little girl, "Priscilla-Jade, honey, will you please go back over to the table where daddy is?" "who's this aunt Bella?" asked the little girl. So this was her niece, nice of her to tell me. "It's no one honey," replied Bella, while annunciating the "no one" portion, "just go back over to the table." "okay, I want to go sit by Edward." The little girl trotted off towards that table and happily planted herself right on Edward's lap. "Seems as if tramps start young." I said, my voice a little raised. "What the fuck Liam. First you weren't at my game and why weren't you there? You were busy fucking around with that little slut. Then you come over here accusing me of something you are clearly guilty of. And how dare you fucking call my niece a tramp." She replied, seemingly getting angrier by the minute. By this time, the men in her dinner party had all stood up and were looking at me as if they could kill me any second. "I guess the truth hurts sometimes." Out of nowhere, I felt a fist meet my cheek and nearly knocked me out. By the time I looked to see what had happened, Jasper and Emmett were already holding a murderous looking Bella back. This chick just fuckin punched me. I had to admit it though, It was kind of hot. "Don't fucking come anywhere near me ever again Liam or I swear to god I WILL kill you." With that, Jasper and Emmett pulled Bella towards their table and attempted to calm her down. I grabbed Lexi and walked the hell outta there. Last thing I needed was Jasper and Emmett ganging up on me.


End file.
